Stay With Me
by K-Flyer
Summary: After the events of "Remember Me" neither Jane nor Maura wants to be alone. As they deal with the repercussions of the trauma they've endured, they discover some things about each other that will change their friendship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Show: Rizzoli and Isles  
>Title: Stay with Me<br>Summary: After the events of "Remember Me" neither Jane nor Maura wants to be alone. They discover somethings about each other that could change their friendship forever.  
>Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles and all associated characters are property of TNT and I own nothing.<strong>

**This is my first shot at a Rizzoli and Isles fic, I hope it turns out well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jane all but fell into Korsak's arms when he reached her. The room suddenly filled up with people, cops, guards, prison doctors, anyone who could find an excuse to be in the room was there. Korsak shuffled them over to the second hospital bed. Jane sat down and Korsak to the opportunity to get a good look at Jane. Upon seeing the cut on her neck and mark on her forehead a frown forced its way to her face.<p>

"Over here," He called to one of the prison doctors. The doctor stood from kneeling next to Hoyt's body and came right over to examine Jane. "He's-," Korsak asked quietly nodding towards Hoyt.

"Dead." The doctor answered curtly before turning his attention back to Jane. "It looks like she'll need stiches." The doctor lifted her chin to get a better look at the cut on her neck, that's when she saw Maura sitting on the bed across from her.

"Maura," Jane's strained as she leaned forward, almost coming off the bed. Maura sat up perfectly straight on the bed as Frost stood beside her and another doctor examined her. At this point Korsak had turned and now looked at Frost.

"How is she?"Korsak asked the young detective. Frost spun his eyes from Dr. Isles and met Korsak's gaze.

"She's in shock, and she'll need stiches," Frost leaned in towards Korsak and spoke quietly. Korsak nodded solemnly and turned back to Jane. Before he could get a word out Jane started craning her neck, trying to look over the people standing between her and Maura.

"Maura," Jane nearly shouted. The room suddenly seemed much quieter as virtually every eye in the room fell on Jane. Slowly, Maura's head turned, she looked at Jane and a loud gasp sounded from her lips, as if she had been holding her breath this whole time. The doctor examining Maura held onto her wrist with one hand and kept an eye on his watch which was on the other.

"I'm going to need you to lay down," the doctor told Maura. She nodded slightly and slowly reclined on the bed. At the same time Jane laid down on her bed so that her doctor could begin stitching her up. Maura's hand reached out from her bed across the small gap to be met by Jane's almost instantly. Jane's fingers fiddled around with Maura's before they finally took each other's hands. As the prison doctors continued to work on their respective patients, Jane and Maura's hands remained firmly clasped together, each refusing to let go of the other.

* * *

><p>"You ok to drive?" Korsak leaned over the driver's side door of Jane's car. Jane and Dr. Isles had both been stitched up by the prison doctors and then checked out by the EMT's that had been called to the scene. Now they sat in Jane's car, Jane in the driver's seat and Maura, silently, in the passenger's seat.<p>

"Yeah we'll be fine," Jane replied before closing the car door. Korsak tapped the car twice, a sort of farewell among officers before Jane pulled away. For too long there was only silence in the car. It finally got to Jane and she turned on the radio. A single note echoed through the car before Maura turned the radio off. Maura turned to Jane, Jane looked at Maura.

"Thank you," Maura breathed softly. "for saving me."

"Maura-" Jane began but was swiftly cut off by the good doctor.

"I mean it. If it wasn't for you, we, we would be," Maura could hardly bring herself to say the words. "This was the first time I was actually afraid," Maura confessed. "Everything else we've been through, everyone else we've faced. They've always wanted something, evidence, escape, information, hurting us was only a means to an end." Maura stopped and took a breath. "But Hoyt, he wanted us dead, that's all. I, I thought we going to die." Jane nodded slowly. This was the most Maura had said since they left the prison. And while it wasn't pleasant for either of them, Jane was glad to hear Maura's voice soft voice talking than screaming.

"How's your neck?" Jane asked after a few more solemn moments of silence between the two.

"It's going to scar, twelve stitches and all."

"Same here," Jane almost smiled, "plus these," Jane motioned to her forehead.

"I'll lend you some scarves," Maura nodded to herself. At this Jane turned her eyes from the road and stared at Maura. "To cover the scars," Maura said as if her logic was supposed to seem reasonable. Now Jane actually smiled, and a laugh escaped her lips as the first bit of normalcy made its way back into her life.

It didn't seem too long before they pulled up in front of the Dirty Robber. They walked in together, Jane obviously shocked by the lack of a surprise party waiting for her, and maybe even slightly disappointed. Maura came up behind Jane and took her hand in her own.

"It's for the better," Maura said as she started moving towards the door, pulling Jane with her. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Jane nodded as they reached her car. "You want me to drop you-"

"No!" Jane was swiftly cut off by Maura, whose voice was suddenly consumed by panic. Jane squeezed Maura's hand tightly and pulled her close to look into her eyes.

"Ok, ok, we can go back to my place. Have some beer and a nice relaxing night. How does that sound?" Jane asked.

"Good," Maura nodded. She looked down and took a few deep breaths before looking up to meet Jane's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can be alone right now." Jane nodded and helped Maura into the car before returning to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter to get things started. I will post the next one next in a week. I promise with will be longer and even more Rizzles filled. <strong>

**Review Please, if you do I will respond to you/answer almost any questions you have in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or added this to their alert or favorites list. Never ever before have I received such a positive response for a story in just one short chapter. I have been truly humbled by your appreciation. **

**Before I get on with the story I would like to thank the people over at the Rizzoli and Isles message board who encouraged me to write this. I don't think I would have gone so far without their encouragement. Also here are all the shoutouts to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**sweetkid45: Here's that second chapter you asked for.**

**RizzlesFan100: Thank you very much, and I agree with you about how "Remember Me" ended, which is why I wrote this whole thing. Also I will be addressing the whole party after trauma thing (in this chapter in fact)**

**Willow008: No, thank you for reviewing, I hope this is a good follow up to my first chapter.**

**zo: I don't think making you wait 7 days was too long, was it?**

** heatwave16: Thank you.**

**afret2010: Thanks, and I hope to be taking this in the direction that we all hope it will go in.**

**LOCISVU: Thank you, and I plan on addressing how these two strong women get through this ordeal, together.**

**Isern: Thanks, and here you go, one week later, right on time.**

**CoffeeLover67: Thank you, as evident by this chapter I plan on continuing this until I run out of ideas, which is very unlikely to happen.**

* * *

><p>The surprise party waiting for them at Jane's apartment nearly gave them each a heart attack as they walked through the door together. Jane and Maura moved forward into the apartment slowly, Maura regaining their composure quicker than Jane and put on a smile. Jane followed Maura's example as they entered the party, one step at a time. Angela immediately started talking at them at a million miles a minute, about how she went all over town to get the party decorations, and managed to keep the whole thing s surprise. Then Jane saw the look on her mom's face change from joy to concern as she spotted their injuries.<p>

"What happened to you two?"

"You mean no one told you?" Jane asked as she glared around the room at Frankie, Korsak, Frost, and everyone else from the department who had shown up tonight.

"Told me what?" she asked now using her frightening mother voice.

"There was an incident," Maura step forward from behind Jane. "Everyone is ok. We'll tell you about it later." Maura was swiftly at Mama Rizzoli's side, changing the topic to Jane's presents. Meanwhile Jane slid next to Korsak and murmured from the corner of her mouth,

"You didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't," Korsak tried to explain, "We got here and she was so excited about the party. I couldn't do it, I couldn't crush her like that again."

"Thanks," Jane grimaced, "Now I have do it."

"Not right at this very minute," Maura came up to Jane with a box in one hand and a beer in the other. Maura smiled as she held the beer and the box in Jane's direction, "Happy Birthday." Jane happily took the beer and then noticed that Maura had opened up another can for herself.

"Dr. Finicky drinking beer out of a can?" Jane asked slightly impressed.

"I need a lot after today," Maura nodded solemnly as she took her first sip, "though I can taste the aluminum." Jane laughed for the first time that night, a good healthy laugh. It felt good the slight pain in her head that followed didn't but she decided it was worth it. Then Jane looked down at the box that Maura still held."I hope you like them," Maura said as Jane took the box from her hand and opened it.

"Driving shoes?" Jane looked from the red shoes back up to Maura and back to the shoes. She was confused but tried to put on that happy face, like a kid at Christmas when they open a box of clothes.

"Racing shoes," Maura corrects her, and then quickly rambles off all of the advanced features of the shoes.

"And I need these, because, um," Jane trails off as she looks to Korsak, then Frankie for help. But neither of them step forward as Maura whips out an envelope. The suddenly large smile on Maura's face makes Jane hurriedly open the envelope and read it. "Racing school? You're sending me to racing school?" Jane looked up at Maura in disbelief before swallowing her in a hug. Maura is quickly overwhelmed by Jane's display and resorts to comparing the top speed of a throughbred to the speed of the car Jane will be driving. Jane eventually let go of Maura and stepped back. "Thank you, I mean it." Jane met Maura's eyes shyly.

"No, thank you," Maura averted her eyes from Jane's as she flashed back to just a few hours earlier. Her bottom lip began to quiver, but she stopped herself. Knowing that now was not the time nor place for a breakdown. "You deserve it."

* * *

><p>The party was pretty much over. Jane and Maura had practically been attached to the hip for the entire evening. No one attempted to separate or bother them, except for Angela that is. The two had spent the greater part of the night sitting at the counter, not talking to each other, but not exactly interacting with anyone else either. It got to the point in the evening where the only guests remaining were Frankie, Anglea, and Maura. As Mrs. Rizzoli began to clean up the cluttered remnants of the party Jane and Maura settled in on the couch. The two of them were exhausted, first and foremost due to the trauma they had endured earlier that night, secondly from being in Jane's <em>My Pretty Pony <em>themed, and completely over stimulating party.

"Ma!" Jane shouted back from the couch, "stop please." Jane turned from the couch to glare at her mother as she cleaned the kitchen.

"But this place is a mess,"

"I'll get it before I go to bed." Jane replied, "please go home."

"Alright then," Angela dropped all that she had collected, somewhat insulted by Jane's rejection of her, "Dr. Isles?" Maura's head spun around quickly to face Jane, suddenly panic stricken at the thought of being home alone. Jane nodded to her very subtly as she mouthed out "You can stay with me", and Maura's body suddenly relaxed.

"I'm actually going to stay a bit longer," Maura said, looking over her shoulder at Mrs. Rizzoli.

"We've got work stuff to finish up," Jane quickly jumped in, not allowing Maura to test out her lying skills on her mother.

"I'll drive you home Ma," Frankie said as he emerged from the bathroom down the hall.

"Ok," Angela said as her mother senses began to tingle. "See you girls tomorrow," were the last words Mrs. Rizzoli said before Frankie ushered her out the door. Jane and Maura each stared at the door for a few seconds after it closed before turning to each other. Maura picked up her half full glass of wine from the side table while Jane leaned back on the couch and drank her beer.

"Thank you, for that," Maura motioned towards the door.

"It's ok," Jane nodded before Maura had a chance to say another word. "To be honest I don't want to be alone tonight either.

"Right," Maura nodded slowly before standing. She walked over to the kitchen and began to clean up the empty cups and plates, pieces of wrapping paper, and fallen decorations.

"What are you doing?" Jane leaned back over the couch so that she watched Maura clean upside down. "I thought my mother left."

"Well I- Ow," Maura began before she quickly dropped to the floor.

"Maura!" Jane jumped up quickly and ran to Maura's side in the kitchen. Jane found Maura squatted on the floor, the trash she had been holding was strewn around her as she clutched her hand in front of her. Jane knelt down to Maura's level and placed a hand on her back. Jane could hear Maura's gasping breath and could feel how her pulse raced beneath her skin.

"I was shocked," Maura said staring at her hand, "It was just a shock."

"You're ok?" Jane asked as she wrapped an arm around Maura loosely.

"Of course," Maura took a deep breath. "It was simply a buildup of electrons on my epidermis which transferred to the counter when I touched it."

"Right," Jane nodded, never taking her eyes off Maura. "I think it's time for bed," Jane stood and pulled Maura up with her before she slowly moved the two of them to her bedroom. Jane helped Maura settle into what had become her side of the bed before climbing into bed herself. "Good night Maura," Jane said as she reached to turn off the light.

"Good night Jane," Maura smiled slightly before the room grew dark. Maura gulped audibly as her eyes fluttered around the now dark room. As she lay on her side of the bed, in the dark, she suddenly felt very alone. It was beginning to feel a bit too much like earlier that night, alone on a bed, out cold, in the darkness. Maura scooted over on the bed and grabbed Jane's hand. "I'm not alone, I'm not alone," Maura said quietly to herself as she tried to meditate herself to sleep.

"Maura?" Jane rolled over so that she now faced the panicked doctor. She could just barely make out the details of Maura's face in front of her. "You ok?"

"Uh huh," Maura nodded, though she held onto Jane's hand as tightly as ever.

"Really?" Jane asked, "Because the last time you held onto me like this I was bleeding out in front of the station."

"Oh," Maura loosened her grip on Jane's hand, but just barely.

"Are you ok?' Jane turned her head, trying to get a better look at Maura's face.

"Yes," Maura paused to collect her thoughts. "It's just, I can't close my eyes without seeing him with that taser. I've had so many of his victims on my table, I know what he would have done to me. And I can't stop thinking about it. The incisions he would have made, how he-"

"Stop it Maura!" Jane almost shouted at Maura. "Hoyt has been haunting me from the first moment I stepped into one of his crime scenes. Years Maura, that monster has been in my head, toying with me, years. But he's dead now, I killed him. He can't do anything to me, or anyone else anymore, that includes you." Jane put her free hand on Maura's arm. "I'll be damned if I let him cross my mind after tonight, he needs to be forgotten, left dead in the past. Or are you going to let him get to you from the grave?" Maura nodded silently at first.

"You're right. We need to look forward, not back. Though those who don't learn from history are-"

"Maura" Jane cut off her friend before she could analyze the whole situation, "go to sleep." Maura swiftly pulled herself closer to Jane and wrapped herself around the detective's arm, putting Jane's hand awkwardly near her lower abdomen, and resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane starred at Maura for a second, before deciding it was best to just let her be.

Now it was Jane's turn to look up at the ceiling in the darkness. Despite her brave declaration to Maura, Jane couldn't bring herself to close her eyes for the better part of the night. It wasn't until exhaustion finally overpowered her that Jane's eyes closed and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli entered her daughter's apartment early the next morning. She shook her head disapprovingly at the mess still spread across the kitchen and living room.<p>

"Clean it up before bed my ass," Angela muttered to herself as she wondered how long Jane would have allowed this mess to stick around the appartment. She didn't even think to hesitate when she strode into her daughter's room. "Jane," She was prepared to rudely awaken her daughter with a speech about how a man could never live in this kind of mess when she spun around and had her words snatched out of her mouth. Jane and Dr. Isles lay in Jane's bed, together. Dr. Isles had her head on Jane's chest, and her arms wrapped around Jane's waist. Jane's head rest on top of Maura's and she had a protective arm laying across the doctor's body. Jane's eyes now opened, though she immediately squinted as the light nearly blinded her.

"Ma," Jane groaned as her vision adjusted to the light enough to identify her mother standing across the room. At seeing the look on her mom's face, she tried to get up, only then to realize how she and Maura were entangled. "Maura get up," Jane said roughly into the doctor's ear as she tried to break her surprisingly strong grip. "Ma this isn't what it looks like," Jane protested as she finally climbed out of bed.

"Yes it is," Maura said as she sat up, "we slept together." Jane shot Maura a glare before she rushed to her mother's side.

"Ma why don't you sit down," Jane walked her mother out of the bedroom to the kitchen and sat her down at the counter. Maura followed the two Rizzoli women out to the kitchen.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Maura asked, but upon receiving another glare from Jane she put a pot of coffee on as well.

"Ma, Ma. Are you ok? Do you want me to get you a pen and paper?" Jane stared into her mother's eyes and waved her hand in front of the older woman's face. "I think she's in shock." Jane turned to Maura as the doctor approached the counter.

"I highly doubt that. She is definitely shocked but there is a difference between being shocked and being in shock, trust me," Maura rounded the counter to stand next to Jane.

"Was that a joke?" Jane asked, turning from her mother to look at Maura. "My mother is going into shock and you think now is the time to get a sense of humor."

"She's not in shock," Maura insisted.

"You!" Mrs. Rizzoli shot an accusing glare and matching finger in Maura's direction. "You're the reason Jane's not married, I'm never gonna have grandchildren."

"Ma," Jane stepped in between her mother and Maura defensively. "Maura and I did not sleep together last night."

"Yes we did," Maura said, poking her head over Jane's shoulder. "We slept in the same bed, together," Maura now turned to Mrs. Rizzoli, "but we did not have sexual intercourse."

"Really?" Jane laced the word with extra sarcasm just for Maura.

"Please let me explain Angela," Maura now stepped in front of Jane. "You see, last night after the incident with Hoyt neither one of us wanted to be alone." Maura heard the distinct sound of Jane's hand hitting her forehead as Mrs. Rizzoli looked from Maura to Jane.

"Incident with Hoyt? What incident?" Angela asked. Maura looked back to Jane, who begrudgingly uncrossed her arms and entered the conversation.

"Ma, he's dead," Jane nodded, "that's all that matters." Jane turned to Maura, and knew by the look on _little miss can't tell a lie_'s face that she was about to elaborate on Jane's answer. And that was at that exact moment that Angela turned to Dr. Isles.

"He captured us and would have killed us if Jane hadn't killed him first," Maura said with a surprising amount of calm in her voice.

"Oh my god," Angela gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "So, so he did-" She stared at the bandages on Jane and Maura's necks.

"Yes," Maura nodded solemnly, "coffee?" She asked as the coffee maker beeped on the other side of the kitchen. Maura left Jane's side to go pour two cups of coffee for the Rizzoli's and a cup of tea for herself.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Angela asked, "The party, I would have canceled the party after all you girls have gone through."

"It's alright Ma. Maura and I had a good time." Jane attempted to comfort her mother.

Maura looked at Jane slightly confused, she would definitely not define last night as a good time, but then again Jane and her have very different definitions of a good time. Also, Maura realized, Jane could be lying to make her mother feel better. Maura attempted to determine which scenario was most likely occurring before her as she slid the coffee mugs in front of Jane and Angela. Jane took a quick sip from her coffee and was slightly surprised to find that Maura had already added a little bit of milk and sugar, just the way she liked it.

"Thanks," Jane nodded to Maura. The doctor walked around the counter with her tea at hand and nodded back to Jane.

"You're welcome." Maura smiled to Jane. It was at this point that Angela looked up at her daughter and Dr. Isles. It hadn't gotten past her how easily Maura navigated the kitchen, even in this mess, or how the two of them looked at each other at this very moment.

"Ma stop it," Jane could practically see the gears turning in her mother's head. "Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends, Maura's not even attracted to me." Jane attempted to kill her mother's train of thought and maybe convince herself at the same time as well.

"I never said that," Maura interrupted, quickly bringing her tea to her lips.

"What?" Jane's head whipped around to stare at Maura. She was about to further question the doctor when she saw the look on her mother's face. She quickly realized that this was a conversation they would have to have at a later time. A time when curious eyes and ears weren't sitting in front of them in her kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that. Please submit a review with questions, comments, opinions, or whatever you want to say. I will be responding to all reviewers in the next chapter as I did with this one. Thank you again for coming back to read this chapter, I will have the next one ready next Friday.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned on this lovely Friday to provide you all with another chapter. Once again I am completely overwhelmed and overjoyed to see the response to this story. I have gotten more reviews, favs, and alerts from this one story than all of my others combined. So before we can get to the continued journey of our favorite crime solving duo, here are my responses to your reviews:**

**chawkchic: Thank you. The Jane/Maura interactions are my favorite part of the show so I try to fit as many of them into my stories as possible.**

**SarcasmaGun: Thanks, no bribes please as I will be updating every Friday and waiting 7 days I believe is just right.**

**Kdbug724: Here is more!**

**sapphicwarrior: You asked, and now you shall recieve.**

**shelielaff: Why thank you, and believe me you are part of a large club of Rizzles shippers.**

**Vargas1989: Here is a bit more to tide you over for the week.**

**zo: Thank you very much for your encouraging words. If you like what I've done so far you are most likely going to really like this next bit.**

**debonairgeek: I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and I had so much fun writing that last chapter with Maura's literal interpretations.**

**Kj: Yes I've been having a blast writing Maura in this story, and she should be just as Maura in this chapter.**

**Jessica: Thank you, here's the next chapter for you.**

**afret2010: All of that was put in there for a reason, so that I could write this chapter. And thank you for the review.**

**mushboom90: Thanks, I wrote this because I wasn't completely happy with how the summer finally ended, and of course I had some ideas on where the Jane/Maura relationship should go.**

**Riskreader: Oh yeah, they just got onto the most difficult, conflicting roller coaster ever made.**

**LOCISVU: I do plan on depicting how Jane and Maura each deal with the trauma Hoyt has dealt out to them, in very different ways of course. And as for Angela's reaction, she was just caught off guard by the situation. Eventually, maybe in this story maybe in the next. We will get to see her real reaction to Jane and Maura being together. **

**ABandJM:**** Angela will of course love her daughter no matter what, and want whatever makes her happy. At that moment she was just surprised as the possibility was kind of thrown in her face. She understandably got a little riled up.**

**heatwave16: So do I.**

**RizzlesFan100: Thank you so much for your feedback. I had an almost criminal amount of fun writing that chapter. I decided to try and write in as much funny/cute Jane and Maura before things get too serious, which they will in upcoming chapters.**

**AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: Yes Maura is the embodiment of awesome. And I have to say I'm really happy with all of the reactions to Angela's behavior. I didn't want her to immediately accept the idea of Jane and Maura. She's supposed to be that "in your face, way into your life, embarrassing you in front of your friends" mother, like she was in the first season. So to answer your question, no. Angela can't even fathom the idea of Jane not wanting to get married and have a family. Though that can change. **

**sweetkid45: The answer is in this chapter, and to make you read it I will not answer it.**

**Willow008: Thank you for the review.**

**thetamarine: That was probably my favorite line of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later, in Jane's car, the two were on their way to the police station to be interviewed, or as Jane put it, interrogated by, Internal Affairs. Anyone who happened to look into the car would have seen quite an unusual sight. Jane sat up perfectly straight in the driver's seat, white knuckling the wheel, as Maura leaned over from the passenger's seat, laid across Jane in a twisted manner, examining the detective's neck.<p>

"Ouch!" Jane exclaimed as Maura tugged at the bandage on her neck.

"I wish you had let me change you bandages back at the house," Maura said, easing up on bandage but not letting go.

"You heard Korsak, IA wants us there at 11, it's 10:50. The sooner we deal with them the sooner this whole thing is over, and I can go to racing school," Jane took a slow calming breath after meeting Maura's eyes. "Can't you just rip it off or something?"

"Not without taking some of the sutures out with it," Maura grimaced, knowing that her bag had nothing in it to deal with ripped sutures.

"Fine, do it," Jane gritted her teeth in preparation for the slow ripping pain of Maura meticulously taking the bandage off. As Maura pulled oh so carefully and slowly at the bandage, Jane tightened her grip on the wheel.

"Done," Maura smiled as she pulled the last bit of bandage and adhesive from Jane's neck only moments later. "You seem to be healing well, only minute inflammation," Maura gently ran her index finger along the edge of Jane's stitches.

"Ouch," Jane flinched, but then relaxed her grip on the steering wheel

"Very tender though," Maura observed before reaching around to the back seat to pull a new bandage from her bag. Jane glanced at the rear view mirror only to get momentarily distracted by the view of Maura's rear. As the doctor settled back into her seat Jane summoned up the courage to bring up what she had wanted to talk about all morning.

"Did you mean it?" Jane asked as Maura stretched out across the detective again. Jane suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but knowing the determined look on Maura's face, Jane knew she was just going to have to get through this with Maura on her.

"Mean what?" Maura asked, her eyes focused on Jane's neck as she pressed one end of the bandage onto the detective's neck.

"What you said this morning, you find me, ya know, attractive."

"I never said _that_," Maura put extra emphasis on the last word. Once again Jane felt as though pulling answers out of Maura was like pulling teeth. "What I said was that I have never said that I wasn't attracted to you." Maura corrected as she smoothed the last bit of the bandage out over Jane's stitches. Jane was convinced that Maura was being difficult on purpose.

"Ow," Jane flinched again when Maura's fingers floated over her neck.

"Sorry," Maura pulled herself back into her own seat. As she smoothed out her dress Jane turned to face the doctor.

"So are you attracted to me or not?" Jane asked, her eyes now fixed on Maura.

"Jane stop," The usually calm doctor's voice suddenly overflowed with nervousness.

"No, I won't , I-" Jane started, feeling irritated by Maura's refusal.

"No, stop the car Jane!" Maura yelled, Jane turned from Maura to see the cars in front of her stopped at a red light. Jane slammed on the breaks, the car coming to a rapid halt just inches before the car in front of them. Both Jane and Maura let out a sigh of relief as the car rocked back after having all of its weight and momentum thrown forwards. "To answer your question before you get us killed, yes. Yes Jane I find you very attractive."

"What?" Jane breathed, barely able to even utter the word.

"I said that-" Maura began, her voice having returned to its normal tranquil tone.

"No, I heard you," Jane lightly pressed down on the gas petal as the light turned green and the line of cars began inching forwards. "But, but you said you didn't want to sleep with me, and that I'm not your type." The words spilled out of Jane's mouth before she could stop them.

"That was a year ago Jane, I have since reevaluated what type of woman I could find myself attracted to or in a relationship with. And as for not wanting to sleep with you," Maura paused for a second, perhaps picking her words more carefully than normally, "I would want more than a sexual relationship with you, should we ever decide to take our friendship in that direction."

"Are you telling me that you've been attracted to me this whole time?" Jane glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"Not the whole time," Maura looked up as if she were trying to recall something, "I'd say it's close to a year now."

"So you're saying that you've like me for almost a year, and you're just telling me now." The pure bewilderment in Jane's voice seemed to be increasing with every word.

"Yes. It doesn't affect our work, so I considered it irrelevant." Maura spoke with her trademark composure as if she were discussing her last autopsy or the weather, it was beginning to annoy Jane how calm she remained as she continued this discussion.

"Irrelevant? Maura, how can the way we feel about each other be irrelevant. Half of what I do, I do because of you. I've been telling myself that it's all just been in my head, and now you tell me it's real. Maura, this is, it's definitely relevant." Jane's voice became subdued, but only slightly, and it wasn't enough to stop the socially awkward doctor from hearing more than what was being said.

"Do you have romantic inclinations towards me Jane?" Maura asked, the thought that there was even a glimmer of hope brought a small smile to her face. Jane's face however was flushed as every muscle in her face tightened.

"Yes," Jane murmured through gritted teeth, "I have for a long time."

"That's wonderful," the small smile now spread across Maura's face.

"Really?" Jane glanced at Maura. The doctor's unexpected reaction to Jane's confession had caught the detective off guard. "We each just admitted to having deeply repressed feelings for each other, and you think it's wonderful?"

"Yes. Now that we have everything out in the open we can fully explore these feelings we have," Maura seemed just a little too excited at the prospect of a relationship between them for Jane's liking. Every time Jane dreamed on telling Maura of her feelings, Maura had rejected her. Most of the time just as a girlfriend, but sometimes, in her nightmares, Maura would reject her as a friend as well. All of that made this specific conversation all that more strange and uncomfortable for Jane.

"Explore our feelings? What, why, why is this all happening now?" Jane turned to Maura.

"We almost died yesterday," Maura had come to the same conclusion as Jane, only .27 seconds faster. "You would think in our line of work we would be aware of life's brevity, but yesterday confirmed it still more for me. I don't want anything to happen to either of us that would result in one of us dying without you knowing how I feel about you." Maura explained as concisely as she could, then looked up to meet Jane's eyes, "But now that I know you feel the same way, and you know how I feel, we-"

"Hold on there," Jane cut Maura off before the doctor said something that Jane wasn't ready to hear. "I just found out you see me as more than a friend five minutes ago, we're on our way to be interrogated by those internal affairs pricks, for killing the psychopath who has kidnapped me multiple times, and you want to explore our feelings for each other. Really?" Jane pulled the car up in front of the station.

"I understand," Maura leaned towards Jane, "we'll discuss this later, how about dinner?" They both climbed out of the car, Jane walked around the Maura's side, Maura waited for her.

"Fine," Jane nodded as they walked into the station together. They were both surprised to find the lobby packed, with reporters. Like vultures they all spotted Jane the moment she stepped in the door and dove in to fight each other for first go at the meat. Instinctively Jane put an arm around Maura's waist and pulled her close before attempting to push her way through the crowd. Maura held on tightly to her bag and tried to keep her head down as the cameras came out and started flashing in their faces. The guard was eagerly waiting for them on the other size of the crowd. He checked them in quickly and allowed them to hurry off to an elevator while holding back the crowd of reporters. Jane reached out and pressed the up button before turning to check on Maura and releasing her from her grip as well. Maura didn't move in the slightest. The smaller woman was still holding onto her bag for dear life, her face looked flushed and Jane could practically hear her on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" Maura turned her eyes up to meet Jane's. Only then did Jane realize that her hands were shaking. Jane only nodded wordlessly as the elevator doors opened up in front of them. They stepped in together, and waited for the doors to close, Jane's hands going to the railing for support once they did. Once again Maura's eyes turned to look upon Jane.

"We'll get through this," Maura's voice shook slightly as she spoke. Yet it was as soft and comforting as ever, "the reporters, internal affairs, and these -" Maura could tell by the pre-cringe look on Jane's face that she should avoid using the _f word_ at the moment, "everything. We will get through this, together." Maura put her hand on top of Jane's. A slight smile made its way to Jane's lips.

"Thank you," Jane nodded before the elevator doors opened and she swiftly took her hand out from under Maura's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, I hope I have you all sitting on the edge of your seats. Again if you have any comments, questions, opinions, random thoughts, submit a review. There is nothing better than getting that e-mail telling me that a review is waiting for me. The next chapter will be up in 7 days, and if I can write it as well as I'm hoping I can, it will be an explosion of self analysis and reflection for Jane and Maura. See you in seven days.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Friday once more, so here is the new chapter up for you all to enjoy. As usual I have to thank you all for reading and reviewing, and basically supporting me and making me look forward to Friday every week. Anyway I must say that this chapter doesn't have too much Jane/Mauraness in it due to the fact that this focuses on the IA investigation.  
><strong>

**xbroadwaycastle: Thank you.**

**LOCISVU:** **Thanks, I thought so too.**

**Willow008: Thank yo****u.**

**krulletje75: Thanks, and I update every Friday so I hope this was soon enough.**

**ashikinz: Thank you, and here's that next chapter.**

**TheNinjaDriver: First of all, awesome name. Second, thanks for the positive review.**

**afret2010: If these two took the easy route they wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. And I always pictured Maura being the one to drag Jane to bed.  
><strong>

**drielly: Thank you, and sorry I had to make you wait seven whole days to find out what happens to our favorite Detective/ME duo. **

**heatwave16: Thanks. When I'm writing I frequently find myself saying _What Would Maura Do? _and luckily for all of Boston, Jane will probably be avoiding those kinds of conversations while driving in the future. **

**sweetkid45: I don't plan on rushing them into anything. After all it took them a year to admit that they liked each other, so speed is not exactly their thing.**

**CaptainStone: I can't reveal too much, but I can say that Jane and Maura will have their little talk. **

**RizzlesFan100: Thanks, something really important to me is keeping the characters in character. So when someone says that I portrayed a character well, it makes me really happy. While this chapter will be about the IA investigation, I can say that the following chapter will involve Jane and Maura and feelings.**

**thetamarine: While I can't make any promises, I will say that no body wants that to happen.**

* * *

><p>Jane easily picked out the IA officers the second she entered the room. The two men stood waiting at her desk, they were the only ones in the room whose faces Jane couldn't place. Additionally the glares they were receiving from the rest of the Homicide Division easily identified them. As Jane approached her desk and the two men, she could hear the distinct clicking of Maura's heels behind her. Neither man offered his hand to her as they introduced themselves, probably because they didn't expect her to take it.<p>

"I'm Detective Thorne of Internal Affairs," One of the men, taller by just an inch or so, wearing a dark navy suit stated. Jane tried to subtly give him a once over. He looked about Frankie's age, dark brown hair, green eyes, and strong broad features. Jane also noticed that at his feet was a attaché case, most likely containing IA's file on her, which at this point was growing decently thick.

"And I'm Detective Woodard," the second man stated. His blue eyes passed Jane and focused on Maura, causing Jane's defensive instincts to act up. Whether he looked at her because he was trying to size her up before the interview, or because he thought she was pretty didn't matter to Jane. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other so that she stood between Maura and Woodard.

"Let's get started then," Thorne nodded as he motioned in the direction of the interrogation rooms. With a huff Jane turned and started in that direction, she would not be led to her own interrogation room. With the clicking sound of heels, Jane knew Maura was right behind her as they passed Korsak and Frost. Evidently they had already been interviewed, Jane would have done it the same way, gather as much information as possible before confronting the main suspect. When Jane reached the door to the first interrogation room she stopped.

"Maura," Jane called out to Maura as the blond genius reached the door to the second interrogation room, "good luck."

"You know I don't believe in luck, it is merely the chance occurrence of-" Maura stopped when she saw the serious look on Jane's face. An explanation of why luck is a human perception of events was not what Jane needed to hear right now, "good luck." Maura nodded to Jane before they each entered their respective interrogation rooms followed by the IA detectives.

* * *

><p>"…and then Detective Korsak barged in and shot the guard." Jane finished up her account of the encounter with Hoyt. She had tried to make it as brief a story as possible, without leaving anything out of course. She knew what was next, a benefit of being trained in interrogation, she knew every approach and every trick in Thorne's book. Hopefully she would be more prepared because of it. Now Thorne would go over her story in minute detail, to find any holes that he, or a lawyer, could rip open. While this was a far from ideal situation, Jane understood. If there were any holes in her story, she, Maura, Frost and Korsak, and the entire department could be in trouble.<p>

"Why did you stab Hoyt?" Thorne asked, calmly seated in the chair across from Jane.

"I was defending myself and Dr. Isles," Jane answered as she began to rub her hands under the table. Talking about Hoyt, about last night, made her hands ache like they hadn't ached in ages. "They would have killed us if I didn't."

"Right," Thorne looked down at the file in his hand, "Why was Dr. Isles there again?" Very suddenly Jane didn't like the way Thorne's questions were going.

"She's like a human lie detector, she can read people's bodies and tell if their lying." Jane pressed her fingers into her scars.

"But you're the detective trained in interrogation," Thorne countered and Jane gritted her teeth.

"Maura questioned him before," Jane spoke curtly. "She believed she could help with the interrogation because we thought he was on pain meds."

"So it's Maura now?" Thorne closed the file and leaned forward onto the table.

"Yeah," Jane leaned back, as she tried to relax. Thorne was obviously changing the subject to Maura, Jane didn't like it. Jane found that she was pressing on her scars harder than she was before.

"You two are friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends," Jane nodded.

"So you brought your friend to interrogate a serial killer?" Thorne cocked his head to the side. Jane took a moment to look down before answering. She didn't like what he was inferring.

"Yes," Jane nodded slowly as guilt crept up her spine. "We both had a job to do." Jane fell silent, as she wondered why she really brought Maura with her.

"You wanna know what I think?" Thorne asked.

"Enlighten me," Jane sneered. Normally she wouldn't treat another cop in this manner, but Thorne was beginning to get under her skin, and he knew it.

"I think that you brought your best buddy Dr. Isles along to interview Hoyt because you wanted her there with you." Jane's head snapped up to glare into Thorne's eyes, he thought he was going in for the kill. "You wanted your friend there with you instead of your partner, instead of another cop, instead of someone who could have prevented the whole thing."

"No," Jane answered firmly almost shouting at Thorne.

* * *

><p>"No," Maura shook her head in Detective Woodard's direction.<p>

"No to what Dr. Isles?" Woodard began, "To knowingly putting yourself, a civilian, in danger, or to allowing your friendship with Detective Rizzoli interfere with your work?"

"Neither," Maura spoke clearly as her calm glare fell upon Woodard. "I am objecting to this entire line of questioning. I have already recounted as much of the incident to you as I can, in great detail." Maura kept her hands folded in her lap as she struggled to keep her voice even. Recounting the event to Woodard, a stranger, was trying Maura's nerve more than she had expected. "Now you are attempting to make me say that Jane murdered Hoyt." Maura succeeded in keeping her voice calm.

"I am not trying to make you say anything," Woodard said quickly as Maura stood. "We need to rule out all of the possibilities."

"Jane murdering Hoyt is not a possibility," Maura lowered herself back into the chair. "Murder requires a degree of premeditation, which Jane did not have. Our intentions were to interrogate Hoyt nothing else."

"Are you sure of that?" Woodard asked.

"Excuse me?" Maura's voice could not hide how insulted she was by his suggestion.

"Charles Hoyt, the man who captured and tortured Detective Rizzoli on multiple occasions. How do you know that she didn't walk into that prison to kill him?" Woodard nodded and leaned back, thinking that he had just won. He would be surprised by Maura's quick response.

"If in fact Jane wanted to murder him, he would have been in my morgue a year ago." Maura quipped, suddenly standing. "Exactly one year ago yesterday Charles Hoyt escaped prison and kidnapped Jane with his apprentice John Stark. When the police arrived they found Stark dead and Jane standing over Hoyt with a gun to his head. She could have killed him then, but she didn't. Jane is not a murderer." Maura's voice was firm and fought against anger that began to bubble under the surface. "Jane wouldn't have killed him unless she had to." Maura stopped to look at Woodard.

"Why do you think she had to kill him this time?" Woodard asked. Maura paused, not because she didn't know the answer, but because she did. It was her.

"In this situation Jane wasn't only defending herself," Maura spoke softly now, her whole body overwhelmed by the realization.

"She was defending you as well," Woodard tried to maintain eye contact with Dr. Isles, though she was determined to look at the table now.

"Yes," Maura nodded. Woodard's mouth opened but before he could say a word Maura spoke. "If your next question is an attempt to instill guilt in me because of this, don't bother."

"Do you feel guilty?" Woodard asked once he was confident she would allow him to speak.

"Yes and no," Maura replied. "I was the one who believed Hoyt was no longer a threat. I was the one who froze. I was the one who needed protecting." Maura paused for a moment. "However, if I hadn't been there, I believe Jane would not have fought as hard, resulting in her chances of survival being greatly reduced."

"Why is that?" Woodard leaned toward Maura. But Maura didn't even flinch.

"Jane is my friend, my best friend, and I am hers. While Jane is more than willing to sacrifice herself, which she demonstrated by shooting herself to protect the precinct, she will never allow someone she cares for to suffer if she can prevent it. This was clearly defense of a third party." Maura finished, still wrapped up in her analysis and not paying too much attention to detective Woodard.

"Thank you," Woodard leaned back in his chair as he closed the file in front of him. "That will be all."

* * *

><p>"I went to confront him about the Wilsons. I was told he was dying, there was no time for a trial. I needed a confession to get him for the Wilsons murder. Just look at the investigation files, it's all there." Jane explained. She had just spent the past hour or so going over her story with Thorne, backwards. She was growing frustrated with him, the way he phrased his questions, the way he looked at her while he waited for her answers, and the way he clicked his pen every time he wrote something down.<p>

"Yes, yes it is. But I want to focus on Hoyt," Thorne stated as he met Jane's eyes. "You suspected him long before there was any evidence connecting him to the boy's murder."

"Murder's don't just happen when he's around. He killed Randall to get to me, and used the Wilsons to pull me in." Jane retorted as calmly as she could manage under the circumstances. "I've told you everything, can I go now."

"I'm afraid we're not finished yet," Thorne replied, "This is the second time Internal Affairs has questioned you this year."

"So what, you guys think I'm some sorta rogue cop or something?" Jane asked.

"That's the picture we're getting," Thorne nodded slightly.

"Well I'm not. I'm just trying to do my job," Jane leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Now that Thorne had stopped barraging her with questions, she felt more comfortable as she started digging the information out of him.

"And I am trying to do mine," Thorne retorted.

"All of the evidence, why we were there, it's all in the files. Why am I still here?" Jane questioned.

"Because I have to be one hundred percent sure that you didn't walk into the prison ward with the intention of killing Charles Hoyt. If I am not persuaded by the time I leave this room, then IA will be going over every case you've ever handled. And the prison bureau will demand your removal from the force." Thorne answered, and Jane actually believed him.

"The prison bureau?" Jane asked.

"Yes, two prisoners killed, a cop and a civilian held captive, and a dirty guard killed on prison grounds in one week, it makes them look bad. They need someone to blame it on, now." Thorne explained.

"How about Warden Price, seeing as this all could have been prevented if he weren't such a-" Jane started but then was cut off.

"I'll be sure to include your opinion in my report, but before I can do that. You need to convince me that internal affairs won't be letting a rogue cop on to the streets when you walk through those doors."

"Fine," Jane nodded leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table. "Ask away."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, despite the absence of Jane and Maura interactions. The lack of it in this chapter will be made up for in the next one though. As usual, please review, they make me very happy.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry for being late with this update. I spent Friday and Saturday traveling home for Thanksgiving break, and I've spent most of today looking at job applications. Anyways I have this new chapter here for you all, and I think you will like it. Now for all my replies to all of your wonderful reviews:**

**ashikinz: Thank you.**

**Willow008: Thanks, IA are pains in the ass. And that was not the end of them either. **

**TurnMeOn: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, you'll just have to wait and see how IA handles Jane.**

**sweetkid45: Thank you, I believe you will really enjoy this chapter then.**

**Baley: Thanks.**

**alphabits: As I said, this is not the end of IA. I plan on doing something interesting with them, not in this chapter though. Thank you.**

**CaptainStone: Yes, and thanks for the review. **

**LOCISVU: Oh yeah big time, that's what they were supposed to do. The consequences will be seen in later chapters.**

**MG: Thanks for the kind words.**

**TheNinjaDriver: Cool, and thank you.**

**debonairgeek: Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Jane walked into Maura's house, absolutely exhausted. She'd lost count of how many times she retold the story to Thorne. She recounted the event consistently though, leaving no holes for Thorne to poke or prod at, though he tried. Jane answered his every question quickly and concisely. Eventually, once she had thoroughly shot down Thorne from every angle he came at her, he let her go. It wasn't until she wrote her official incident report that she was free though. And by then it was already late in the afternoon. Jane slid her jacket off as she walked through the door and towards the living room.<p>

"Maura," Jane called out as she continued down the hall. She was disappointed to find not Maura, but her mother in the kitchen. "Oh, hi Ma."

"Hi honey," Angela turned from the stove to see her daughter standing on the other side of the counter, looking a bit pale. "You feeling alright, you look flushed?" Angela walked to Jane's side and put a hand on the younger Rizzoli's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine Ma," Jane stepped back from her mother. "Maura and I had dinner plans, is she here?" Jane scanned the entire room, looking for some faint trace of Maura. She wondered what could possibly be keeping Maura. She couldn't still be with IA could she?

"She called and said she would be late, and that I should start dinner," Angela answered, walking back to the stove to stir whatever was in the large pot on the front burner. Jane shook her head slightly, IA wouldn't let her use a phone, she must have gotten caught up with something else. Shoes probably Jane reasoned. She was almost relieved that Maura wasn't back yet, it would allow her some time to relax and unwind before they had their _talk._

"Anything I can help with Ma?" Jane moved towards the stove before her mother promptly shooed her into the living room area. "Fine I'll just catch up on the season," Jane uttered to herself before plopping down onto the couch and turning on Sports Center. Halfway through the Red Sox recap Jane found herself dozing off, she was out before they reviewed the final play.

* * *

><p>Maura walked through the door hurriedly, she knew how much Jane hated to be kept waiting. Her hands were still shaking as she dropped her purse and keys on the side table in the entry way. She entered the empty kitchen to find dinner warming on the stove and Jane asleep on the couch. Maura smiled as she leaned over the stove and the smells of Angela's cooking teased her senses. Instead of grabbing a plate, she turned to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of the beer she kept for Jane. She quickly popped the top off of one and took a sip. After the day she'd had, the cool liquid felt refreshing as it flowed down her throat. Maura brought the beers over to the living room, placing them down on coasters on the coffee table in front of the couch.<p>

"Jane," Maura shook Jane lightly. Jane stirred before slowly opening her eyes. Spotting Maura she sat up and brushed her mouth with her hand, just in case she had been drooling. As Jane tried to think of something to say that could make this less awkward, Maura picked up the unopened beer from the coffee table.

"Beer?"

"Yes," Jane nearly jumped out of her seat. Maura stared at Jane, slightly perplexed, before handing her the bottle. "You're drinking a beer?" Jane questioned as Maura picked up her opened bottle and took a drink.

"Yes," Maura nodded and fell silent. It was now that Jane noticed how Maura's hands shook slightly and how the color seemed absent from her face. Maura sat down next to Jane on the couch, Jane recognized the look on Maura's face, she was thinking about something, deliberating with herself. She could only imagine the debate going on inside of the medical examiner's head. Jane promptly brought an end to it with the simple question, "What's wrong?" Jane's words pulled Maura out of her head , Maura's eyes met Jane's.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Maura admitted softly.

Jane's response was her trademark, "Really?"

"It's just that," Maura began before she started to fidget with the bottle in her hands and readjust herself on the couch. "You aren't going to like what I'm going to say. I don't want to upset you."

"But…"Jane nudged Maura slightly.

"This is something that is truly disturbing me, and I, I don't know what to do."

"Tell me," Jane quickly replied, earning a surprised and hopeful look from Maura. Jane leaned in towards Maura as she said "I thought you knew you could tell me anything. Especially now," Jane waved her hand between the two of them. "after what we've, ya know, said to each other."

"Are you referring to our mutual sexual attraction to one another?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane hissed in a hushing gesture. She looked around the room, ensuring that they were alone. "There shouldn't be secrets between us."

"I agree," Maura nodded, Jane could almost see her confidence growing.

"Well…" Jane waited for whatever news Maura had to deliver. Maura met Jane's eyes, then turned away to take a swig of beer and cleared her throat.

"Hoyt's body came into the morgue today," Maura stared into Jane's eyes, searching for a response. Jane's body grew rigid as a cold shock went up her spine. She slowly placed her beer down on the table, turning her eyes to the ground. She blinked a few times and took a deep breath before looking up, and back into Maura's eyes.

"So you, uh," Jane spoke slowly as she made a cutting motion with her hands.

"No," Maura shook her head slightly. "I am obviously biased, so I called in Dr. Berg to do the autopsy. I observed though." Maura fell silent as she took another sip of beer.

"And?" Jane leaned in towards Maura.

"Cause of death was perforation of the left ventricle," Maura now met Jane's eyes. "His heart would have continued to pump as he bled out into his chest cavity, until-"

"Maura," Jane interrupted Maura's explanation. "I know how he died, I killed him."

"Right," Maura nodded as she turned her eyes from Jane's. "It was strange to see him on the table. I believed I could handle it. I was in my comfort zone, I was in control. But once I saw his face, this is ridiculous, and you're going to agree," Maura shook her head placing her hands on her knees.

"Tell me anyway," Jane put a hand on top of Maura's.

"I was expecting him to open his eyes," Maura looked away, allowing her eyes to focus on a slightly crooked painting on the wall. "The entire autopsy, after the y-incision, after the removal of his heart and intestines, I know he is dead but I believed he was going to sit up at any second." Maura's shaking hand brought the beer up to her lips. Jane met Maura's eyes sympathetically.

"You were afraid. That's perfectly normal after everything that's happened," Jane held tightly onto Maura's hand. "Believe me, that man put fears into me that I didn't know existed. He made me jump at every sound, and look over my shoulder every day. I know that fear Maura."

"How do you do it, live with it every day. I, I don't think," Maura began as tears formed around her eyes.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Jane pulled Maura close, wrapping and arm around Maura's shoulders and let Maura rest her head on Jane's chest. "You are the most intelligent person I've ever met. You are also the most special person in my life. If I can do this, so can you."

"No," Maura shook her head despite Jane's hold on her. "You're strong, you're so strong. I, I'm not."

"Stop, stop right there." Jane pulled Maura up so their eyes met. "Do you know why I'm so strong?" Maura only shook her head. "It's because of you. I have you, and Frankie, and Ma, and even Tommy. I know you are there for me, whether I want you there or not. I know you all will fight for me, and I'll fight just as hard for you." It was now Jane's turn to look at Maura, and see if her words made any difference.

"Thank you," Maura sniffled as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you." Maura's face changed as a kind soft smile crept onto her face. "Let's make a toast," Maura held her beer out in front of Jane.

"To what?" Jane asked though she raised her glass to Maura's.

"To the world being a better place with Hoyt gone, and to conquering the fear he's left in his wake," Maura clinked her bottle against Jane's before they both took a drink.

"To the two best birthday presents ever," Jane smirked, clinking their bottles again.

"And," Maura's voice carried a hint of mischievousness, "to the one good thing to come out of Hoyt's life." At this Jane froze, staring into Maura's eyes. She was amazed at how easily Maura could change from one grim subject, to another completely separate one.

"We don't have to do this now, honestly. We can just put what was said behind us and keep things the way they were." Jane suggested hopefully.

"Jane," Maura met Jane's eyes, her face expressing a bit of concern. "Why would we do that? This is an opportunity, to be more than friends, to have more than we currently have. Why would we yield to that opportunity?"

"There is nothing wrong with the way we are. Pop always said if it's not broken, don't fix it." Jane argued softly. She mentally kicked herself for ever bringing this up, damn her curiosity.

"Knowing what you now know, could you honestly go back to the way we were? Could you act as if we never admitted our feelings for each other?" Maura's question left a silence in the room, as both the detective and the medical examiner knew the answer. "Why are you so afraid of this?"

"Because," Jane said, suddenly standing up and placing some distance between herself and Maura, only to find that she had no answer.

"We could be happy together," Maura stood from the couch, but did not move towards Jane.

"Or this could all go horribly wrong and you'll never want to speak to me again," Jane's cynicism caught Maura off guard, though she really should have expected it.

"I'll always want to speak to you," Maura took a step towards Jane. When Jane didn't move away Maura took another step towards her. "You're my best friend-"

"Yes, and I don't want to lose you because of this. What if-" Jane cut Maura off, though Maura didn't mind. As long as Jane was expressing herself Maura couldn't really ask for more. But then it was Maura's turn to cut Jane off.

"I don't like sentences that start with 'what if'. They usually lead to conclusions loosely based on the facts at best." Maura's head cocked to the side as it usually did when she said something intelligent. Jane gave Maura the 'really?' look, but before she could say the word Maura had moved to stand in front of her. Maura took Jane's hands in her own and looked directly into the taller woman's eyes. "You allowed Joe Grant and Agent Dean, two perfectly good opportunities, to slip through your fingers. How many more have to go by before you learn that you have to make a move, carpe diem, seize the day?"

"Maura," Jane's voice was soft, she knew when she was defeated. She turned her eyes to the floor, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I'm aware," Maura nodded quickly then shut her mouth, she wanted to hear what Jane had to say.

"I've thought about this, this exact conversation so many times, and wanted this to happen so badly." Jane stopped and looked up from the carpet. She made sure she was meeting Maura's eyes so that the blond had the best chances possible of understanding what she was trying to say. "I don't know how to do, this," Jane gestured between herself and Maura, "and I don't want to mess this up. We need to take things slow, and talk. It's not going to be easy, it'll take work, and time."

"I'm willing to put in the effort required if you are," Maura smiled.

"Yeah," Jane took a breath and started to nod slowly. "We're doing this, you and me, we're going to be a couple." An unnaturally large smile set upon Maura's face. She immediately jumped on Jane, wrapping her arms around her lanky frame and planted a kiss on the detective's lips. Jane was shocked by the sudden softness of Maura's lips on her own, so shocked in fact that it took her a moment, or two, to separate from the doctor. "Maura," Jane's lips were pursed tight as she looked around the room to insure that they were alone once more.

"Sorry," Maura heaved, having forgotten to breathe during the kiss. "I've just wanted to do that for so long." A very small grin formed on Jane's mouth. She looked at Maura with surprisingly seductive eyes.

"It was nice."

"I'm glad you liked it," Maura leaned in for a repeat performance, but Jane placed a finger on Maura's lips. "Slow," she said before returning to the couch and turning her attention to the television as the sportscasters debated about one thing or another.

"Slow," Maura said the word just loud enough for Jane to hear. Her head made a slight nodding motion as she pondered the meaning of the word and it's application to the new level of their relationship. "I can do that." Maura's voice sounded confident as she joined Jane on the couch, picking up her beer as she scooted closer to Jane and leaned on her slightly. Jane didn't object or resist in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>They're finally together! Now that you've read please review. It might make me update sooner...<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I made you all wait an extra few days for the last chapter I decided to put this one up a bit early today. First of all I wanna say Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the States. Second, I want to say once more how thankful I am for all of you readers coming back, chapter after chapter, to read this. Lastly I am doing my review replies:**

**Gentry: Yes, yes she is.**

**GabbyTheTwangel: Thank you I'm glad you like it so much.**

**afret2010: Yeah, what I wanted to show was how affected by the whole situation Maura is, which is something I hope the show does as well. And as for Jane, she's never jumped into a relationship in her life, and I wasn't about to change her just for that. Though you can expect some forward progress in their relationship soon.**

**JJ: No, thank you.**

**naatloo: Thank you, the interrogation was something I worked on for a really long time, so I'm glad it turned out well. And as for the application, I have a to do list made, that's it. **

**fbs81: You've got no idea how happy I am to hear that. I really try to keep the characters authentic and the situations realistic, so them being enjoyable as well is just a huge bonus for me. And I love the _"Jane-I-attract-all-kinds-of-psychos-and-creeps-Rizzoli"_ name, it's kind of catchy. And just to intice you a bit more, this chapter will feature a decent amount of IA related things...**

**muderocksmyworld: That was me while I was writing the chapter lol.**

**sweetkid45: Yes they are finally together, it's been a long time coming but yes finally.**

**Paz23: While I can't reveal too much, I can say that Maura will be struggling with the slow thing, not too much in this chapter but eventually.**

**Raheema: I get the biggest dopiest smile on my face whenever someone tells me how realistic and true to the characters I am, as that is I think one of the hugest compliments you can give a fanfiction author.**

**CaptainStone: Don't worry too much about the slow thing, as we will see, Maura has a slightly different definition of slow than Jane does.**

** krulletje75: Ask and you shall receive.**

** LOCISVU: Yes I know, but I can only hope it turns out to have been worth the wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning light shone through Maura's kitchen window as she poured herself and Jane large cups of coffee. Maura placed a cup on the counter next to the stove as Jane cracked eggs over a frying pan. Jane's hair was still damp from her shower, though it didn't seem to be affecting her in the least as she stood focused over her breakfast endeavor. Maura, in her shimmering silk pajamas, came up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's torso. Maura smiled as she lay her head on Jane's back, wet hair and all. Maura could feel Jane take in a breath before huffing out a laugh.<p>

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"What am I doing that makes cooking scrambled eggs so difficult?" Maura asked as she stood on her tip toes to peer over Jane's shoulder. She then reached around Jane and wrapped her hands around the pepper shaker. Just as she was about to add a shake to the pan, Jane's hands came up and blocked her.

"Besides being incredibly distracting, you are controlling and sneaky," Jane said over her shoulder to Maura. The small blond took slight offense to Jane's words, she withdrew her arms from Jane's torso and stepped back from the detective.

"If I am impeding your ability to prepare our breakfast, I will find another activity to occupy myself until you are finished," Maura tilted her head to the side, her voice holding a challenge. Jane simply glanced over her shoulder, smirking. Jane opened her mouth to respond, but there was a knock at the door. The two women looked at each other, both surprised and confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jane loudly asked from the kitchen as Maura went to the door. Maura reached the end of the entryway, and seeing who stood outside her home, hesitated for a moment before opening the door. Detectives Thorne and Woodard strode through the door, ignoring Maura's presence in front of them as then moved further into the home.

"Jane," Maura's worried voice called out, pulling Jane's attention from the cooking eggs just in time to greet the IA detectives. All faces in the room were grim, Maura seemed to be the only one who didn't understand what was going on. The men stood together on the opposite side of the counter from Jane. Once again they ignored Maura as Jane shot them glares that were previously reserved for Hoyt. Maura opened her mouth to question the detective's intentions when Thorne spoke.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, you are under arrest for the murder of Charles Hoyt," Thorne said coldly as Woodard moved around the counter to snap his handcuffs around Jane's wrists.

"No," Maura breathed as she moved past Thorne to Jane. Maura looked to Jane's face, cold and frozen, Jane didn't meet Maura's eyes. "Jane."

"You have the right to an attorney," Thorne continued to read Jane her Miranda rights as Woodard pushed Jane out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Jane," Maura called out again only to be ignored once more, by all three detectives. It was then that she her a maniacal laugh sound from behind her. Maura spun around to see Hoyt, bloodied and scared, standing in her kitchen where Jane stood.

"I win," He smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Maura shot up in bed, starting to hyperventilate, with sweat on her brow. She quickly turned on the light, and seeing her bed empty, she ran out of her bedroom to the entryway. She hurriedly dug through her purse and pulled out her blackberry. Thank goodness Jane was on speed dial, for within seconds, Jane's phone was ringing.<p>

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Maura uttered into the phone. After another ring the phone clicked and Maura heard the drowsy half woken voice of her detective.

"Hello?" Maura let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Jane's voice.

"I'm coming over," Maura said decisively.

"Maura, it's 2 a.m.," Still groggy Jane replied. However Jane only heard the phone on the other end of the line click as Maura hung up. "Maura, Maura? Ugh," Jane groaned as she tossed her phone onto the side table and buried her head under a pillow.

* * *

><p>Maura knocked furiously at Jane's door. She imagined how crazy she must look, knocking loudly on Jane's door, wearing her blue silk pajamas, matching slippers, carrying her large purse. But at present she didn't care, Jane was the only thing on her mind.<p>

"Jane," Maura called out loudly as she placed her head next to the door and knocked once again. She would have to repeat the ritual once more before the door slowly opened to reveal a still half asleep Jane. "Jane," Maura smiled as she jumped into the apartment and wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane, half asleep and not expecting to get tackled lost her balance for a moment before waking up and pulling both herself and Maura back into a standing position. Now fully conscious Jane looked around them in a panic before leaning forward, Maura still clinging to her torso, and shutting the door.

"Maura what are you doing here?" Jane asked pushing Maura back far enough so that their eyes met. "It's," Jane glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, "its 2:15 in the morning." Jane gave up on trying to hold Maura back from her as the petite blond forced her arms back around Jane's torso. "Wait how did you get here in fifteen minutes?" Jane tried to look into Maura's eyes, but Maura had buried her face into Jane's chest, and didn't appear to want to come out. That was when Jane heard the soft sobs that came from Maura's small frame. "Maura?" Jane asked before deciding to shuffle the two of them onto the couch. Jane sat down, pulling Maura with her onto the couch. When Maura still had her head buried in Jane's chest, Jane put a hand on the side of Maura's face and turned it up so that they could finally look into each others eyes. Jane wrapped her other arm around Maura's shoulders, allowing the smaller woman to stay close to her. "Now tell me what's wrong," Jane said as she wiped away Maura's tears with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

"I had a nightmare," Maura admitted to Jane as her mascara continued to run down her face. "I woke up. You weren't there, and I got scared."

"I'm sorry," Jane held Maura tightly against her body. Jane started to rock the two of them back and forth slowly, remembering her mother doing the same with her whenever she stormed into her parent's room after a bad dream. "It's going to be ok, you'll be ok," Jane whispered attempting to calm Maura, however her words had the opposite effect.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Maura looked up into Jane's eyes as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and cuddled into Jane's arms. "I'm scared for you Jane."

"Me? What are you afraid is going to happen to me?" Jane asked as she pulled Maura onto her lap. Maura responded with a look of slight confusion, as if her worry should be as clear as day to Jane. But when Jane didn't signal any sort of connections being made Maura shook her head.

"Internal affairs Jane. I'm afraid you're going to be arrested, and-"

"Stop right there," Jane put a hand up to Maura's face. "I am not getting arrested, I am not going to jail. All of the evidence is on our side. I did what I had to do and anyone who doesn't believe that is crazy. They can't do anything to me." Jane ran a hand through Maura's hair.

"Are you certain of that, 100% certain that internal affairs won't hold you responsible for Hoyt's death, that there won't be any consequences?" Maura asked, her tone serious and firm.

"Not 100%," Jane shrugged causing a frown to form on Maura's face. "But as a detective I don't think they have a case. Plus bringing me into the station in handcuffs would be like painting targets on the heads of every IA detective. They won't do it," Jane took one of Maura's hands in her own. The frown slowly faded from Maura's face, and her tears tapered off. After Jane cleared the last tears from Maura's face, Maura looked around the apartment for the first time, having buried her face in Jane's chest upon entry, she hadn't gotten the chance earlier.

"You cleaned?" Maura's eyes scanned around the entire room slowly earning a soft laugh from Jane as she muttered,

"That's my girl," as Maura examined the apartment her face grew increasingly perplexed.

"The decorations from the party are gone, and you dusted," Maura turned her eyes to the shining side table next to the couch. She then looked at the carpet, "and vacuumed." Maura faced Jane, clearly impressed and baffled. "The last time your apartment was this clean you…" Maura trailed off as she realized the last time Jane cleaned this proficiently was during their last case involving Hoyt. As the realization became visible on Maura's face, Jane managed only a weak smile.

"I don't know about you but I would like to get back to sleep. Even though we don't have to be at work tomorrow, I'd like to be able to wake up before noon."

"Of course," Maura stood from Jane's lap, and before she could even make a move for the door, Jane grabbed her hand.

"Stay," Jane stood. "If you want to I mean." Maura nodded, suppressing a smile. Not releasing Maura's hand, Jane led Maura back to her bedroom. Jane turned off the lights in the living room as Maura climbed into Jane's bed. Once Jane got under the covers, Maura's arms snaked their way around Jane's body and pulled their two bodies closers. Jane was facing away from Maura, though it didn't seem to matter as Maura pressed her front to Jane's back and buried her face in the detective's hair. Jane opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it. Realizing that she liked the ways Maura's arms felt around her. Had Jane turned around, she would have seen the determined look which was now set upon Maura's face. After her nightmare, and witnessing the toll this whole thing was taking on Jane, Maura had reached a decision. It was time to take action.

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes fluttered open to view an empty bed. She sat up slowly, thinking that last night's episode with Maura had all been a dream as she looked at the clock. But on her nightstand stood a large cup of coffee in a tall to-go mug. Next to the coffee lay a small note, it read:<p>

_I will be back in time for lunch. Maybe we could go to the gym later. See you soon._

_Love, Maura_

_P.S. I had to borrow some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind._

Jane shook her head as she climbed out of bed and put the note down. She drank the coffee Maura made for her, made just the way she likes it. Jane walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned on the TV. By chance she glanced out of the window, and noticed a black sedan parked across the street from her apartment. She stood up, careful not to move too close to the window, and stared at the car. It took only a moment for Jane to identify the car. She rolled her eyes as she turned from the window and headed for the door. She walked directly at the car. The engine started and wheels turned to pull away, but it would have to go through Jane to pull out of the parking spot it was in. The engine fell silent as Jane reached the car. She leaned on the hood and knocked on the window. A very guilty looking Frankie rolled down the window and tried to avoid Jane's glare.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Me? Nothing," Frankie shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Frankie," Jane said his name through clenched teeth and her eyes burned holes through his head. Having grown up fearing that look, Frankie put his hands up in defense.

"I'm here on orders ok. Don't kill the messenger," Frankie finally met Jane's eyes as they softened, slightly.

"What orders?"

"Korsak ordered full protection on you and Maura yesterday. And before you ask, I don't know why." Frankie kept his hands up in front of him, just in case Jane decided to blame the messenger. Jane stepped back from the car, hands now firmly on her hips.

"How long have you been out here?" Jane asked, a small amount of nervousness present in her voice.

"My shift started at 6 this morning," Frankie's body relaxed as Jane moved away from the car, and out of striking distance.

"What time did Maura leave?" Jane peered into the car as Frankie looked back through his notebook.

"She left about half an hour ago, why?"

"No reason," Jane snapped at Frankie. "Want some breakfast? Ma would kill me if I left you out here hungry." Jane looked down at Frankie.

"Thanks," Frankie nodded up to his big sister. Jane shook her head with a grin on her face. As she walked back to her building she shouted back to Frankie,

"Don't think this means I'm not going to the station later." Frankie shook his head as he rolled the window back up.

* * *

><p>Maura stood perfectly still in the elevator, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes focused on the floor buttons, she'd never felt more determined. She wore one of Jane's T-shirts, the polyester blend was starting to feel rough on her skin, along with a dark grey suit. Maura had rolled the sleeves up so the cuffs wouldn't hang past her fingers. The elevator doors opened and Maura stormed through them into the Internal Affairs office. She scanned the squad room to find Thorne and Woodard sitting at their desks in the middle of the room. She marched right up to their desks and in a calm yet demanding voice said,<p>

"Jane is not a murderer, you cannon arrest her." Maura placed her hands on their desks and leaned over the sitting detectives. Thorne shook his head at Woodard as he leaned back in his chair, disowning the situation.

"We weren't planning on arresting her," Woodard said looking up at Maura strangely. He did not expect this type of behavior from her.

"You're not?" Maura withdrew herself from their desks.

"No, we're not," Thorne looked up at Maura smugly. Woodard shot his partner a glance before standing up and leading Maura away from the desks.

"We submitted our reports earlier this morning. While I can't let you see them, I can say that after thoroughly interviewing the entire homicide department and yourself, and viewing the security footage, we found that Detective Rizzoli was defending herself and you from Hoyt and the guard," Woodard said once he was sure they were out of earshot from Thorne.

"So this is it then?" Maura asked.

"Our investigation is closed. Once the prison bureau gets our reports they can close their case, and this whole thing can blow over."

"Good," Maura nodded, turning from Woodard and moving to leave.

"I should warn you," Maura stopped and faced Woodard once more. "You and Detective Rizzoli have a very strange way of doing things. You've been pretty lucky so far, next time you might not be."

"Detective," Maura took a step towards Woodard with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes. "I'm afraid that I don't quite comprehending what you are trying to convey." Woodard shrugged and averted his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you two should be more careful," Woodard smiled at Maura. "Seeing as you two can't seem to keep away from danger." Maura's nod was barely noticeable.

"Thank you for the advice," Maura turned from Woodard, actually making it to the elevator this time.

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter was kind of all over the place, I'm aware. Originally this and the next chapter were one big chapter, but it was way too big so I had to split them up here. Anyway as usual please review, I love reading your reviews almost as much as I enjoy writing this fic, almost.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back. First I want to apologize for missing last weeks update. I'm in exam week here at school and I was studying and doing a research paper with a presentation. But by this time next week all my exams will be over and I will be free to put up the next chapter. Also I would just like to add that this story was originally four chapters long, and now because of all of your reviews, I've almost doubled the length of this story. Oh the mighty power of reviews. Speaking of, here are my responses to all your reviews.**

**Swaany: Thank you so much, and yeah R&I can be addicting if you're not careful.**

**LOCISVU: I can't say too much, because that would be a spoiler, but I will say that they are no longer the big baddie of this story.**

**afret2010: I think I enjoyed writing that dream scene a little too much. But I couldn't put Jane in jail, not for real anyways. And Maura's the type of person (girlfriend) who notices the little things, so I wanted to stick that in to stay consistent with her character. You'll have to read this chapter to find out what that whole protection detail is about though. **

**fbs81: I'm glad a scared so many people with that scene. It was supposed to make Maura's fear clear, which apparently it did. But Jane knows better than to fight IA, physically anyway, that would look bad. And as far as IA goes, its not over til its over.**

**ABandJM: I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not usually a fan of the whole "it was a dream thing" but i felt like in this case, it was acceptable because the action didn't end there. The dream was simply a catalyst that put Maura into action, which was incredibly fun to write because usually Maura's the quiet one in the background. **

**Trish92: Thank you. I'm thrilled whenever someone says I'm having them do something as they would in the show, so your review made me very happy.**

** shelielaff: Thanks for subscribing, and yeah their chemistry is AMAZING and something needs to be done about it. But for now this will have to due as the next best thing.**

**Willow008: No, thank you.**

**krulletje75: Yeah I had a good Thanksgiving, but now final exams, ugh I never get a break, except for this one coming up. But anyway alone time, coming right up.**

**sweetkid45: Their troubles aren't over yet, but I will tell you that I could NEVER kill or seriously hurt Jane or Maura. Whenever I read one of those fics I cry, every time. If I tried to do that I'd be crying as I wrote it, not something I would want to do. **

* * *

><p>After pushing through the smaller, but still equally harassing, crowd of reporters, Jane stood in front of the elevators. Her eyes were on the floor when the doors opened, and she didn't look up until she heard a soft voice say her name.<p>

"Maura?" Jane looked up to see the M.E., dressed in her clothes, standing in the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, well, I," Maura fidgeted with her sleeves before meeting Jane's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Korsak put uniforms outside my apartment," Jane stepped into the elevator.

"Why would he do that?" Maura asked as the doors slid shut in front of them.

"That's what I'm here to find out," Jane nodded to herself before turning to Maura. "So what are you doing here?"

"I," Maura met Jane's eyes and found that she couldn't hide anything from her detective. "I spoke to Woodard and Thorne." Maura cringed in anticipation of Jane's reaction. Jane's face went through a spectrum of incredulous reactions as she searched for the right words. Maura decided to speak before Jane found her words. "I needed to know, I couldn't stand the suspense."

"And?" Jane moved toward Maura. It took a moment for Maura to realize that Jane was waiting on her answer.

"They found your actions to be perfectly reasonable given the situation we were in. You won't be charged for Hoyt's murder."

"Thank God," Jane put her hand over Maura's, and Maura gladly took it.

"We should celebrate," Maura moved closer to Jane.

"What were you thinking?" Jane smirked as she too moved closer.

"Well," Maura, wearing Jane's boots, stood on her tip toes to raise her face to Jane's. Just as she went to lean in, the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Jane jumped across the elevator to stand at the door, leaving Maura on the other side, shocked and speechless, as the doors opened. Jane nearly ran out of the elevator into the squad room, Maura shook her head as she followed, at a much slower, more reasonable pace.

"Korsak," Jane shouted the second she spotted her former partner, causing every pair of eyes in the squad room to turn and find her. Maura slipped into the room relatively unnoticed, as Jane was making a scene big enough for the both of them.

"Jane," Korsak moved across the room, followed by Frost. "I understand you're mad, just listen." Korsak made it to his desk just as Jane did, she did not look like she was going to listen.

"Why did you assign a protection detail to Maura and me?" Jane's voice rang out loud and clear through the silent room.

"Jane take a seat," Korsak motioned for Jane to sit down at her desk. Jane, begrudgedly sat down in her chair, while Maura leaned on the edge of the desk. Korsak took a deep breath before looking down at Jane and Maura. "Since Hoyt's death hit the media, crazies have been popping outta the wood works. It looks like he had a lot more apprentices then we thought."

"How bad?" Jane asked, her voice now hushed so that Maura had to lean in to hear Korsak's response.

"Four murders, two couples so far, in Boston."

"And outside of Boston?" Jane refused to break eye contact with Korsak, despite how badly he wanted to look anywhere but at her.

"Twelve, a couple in Cambridge, two in Springfield, and couples in New Haven Connecticut, Trenton New Jersey, and Rochester New York." Korsak stated grimly. Jane sighed, putting her face in her hands. Maura placed a comforting hand on Jane's back and started to rub softly. "You've gotta understand Jane, it was either our guys or theirs."

"Theirs?" Jane looked up to Korsak, her face suddenly looking very flushed.

"Mine," A deep familiar voice rang out from behind them. Jane and Maura both turned rapidly to see Agent Dean standing before them. As Jane stared at Dean blankly, Maura slid over on the desk so that her feet hung gently next to Jane's knees. Jane stood from her desk and approached Dean. Maura feigned a smile at the FBI agent. "Doctor Isles," Dean nodded to her before he turned to look at Jane. "Jane," He grinned. Jane's face however, remained blank as she blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Dean," Jane wasn't sure whether she should try to shake his hand or hug him. In the end she opted for neither as she shifted her weight back towards Maura and put her hands in her pockets. Dean averted his eyes to Jane's reaction, he looked to an empty spot on the wall before returning his eyes to Jane and Maura.

"Obviously your safety is a priority while we investigate the murders," Agent Dean stated, nodding to Korsak before returning his eyes to Jane. "I want to have two men assigned to each of you 24-7, in addition to the police protection. Hoyt's funeral is tomorrow, we believe some of his apprentice's will be there. And the ones that aren't there for the burial, could show up at his grave later. Watching the grave is our best chance at rounding up as many of these guys as we can at once."

"We should leave," Maura stood from Jane's desk, her eyes only on Jane.

"What?" Jane and Agent Dean turned to Maura simultaneously. Maura walked forward to stand beside Jane, though she was careful to keep Dean in her peripheral view.

"Do you honestly think you can stay away from this investigation Jane?" Maura raised an eyebrow to Jane as she tilted her head to the side. Jane looked from Maura to Agent Dean, then to Korsak then Frost.

"No, I couldn't," Jane sighed, shaking her head.

"We can put you in a safe house," Dean began but was promptly cut off by Maura.

"No," Maura finally met Dean's eyes. He was surprised by the hostility he saw in them. "I mean, we should go somewhere they wouldn't expect us to go." Maura was able to manage a simple kind smile for Agent Dean.

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked, putting a hand on Maura's arm, should she try to advance on Agent Dean.

"The raceway is exactly 72.3 miles outside of Boston. We could make it there in an hour with current traffic conditions, less if you drive." Maura's eyes turned from Jane to Agent Dean and back again. "We're both already on mandated leave, we might as well have a good time while we're keeping a low profile."

"Go," Korsak spoke up as he walked to stand next to Maura. "You two have a good time, we've got this." Jane looked at Korsak doubtingly, then she looked to Maura. The M.E. tilted her head to the side in her cute little enticing manner as she waited for Jane to respond. As Maura smiled and batted her eyes softly in Jane's direction, the detective knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine, we'll leave," Jane surrendered, throwing her arms in the air. A huge smile spread across Maura's face as she whipped out her blackberry.

"I'll start making plans," Maura's eyes became glued to the screen of her blackberry as she turned and started towards the elevator. Jane rolled her eyes, knowing she should catch up to Maura, she met Dean's eyes for an awkward moment before looking to Korsak.

"You gonna get these guys, cuz I'm not gonna have uniforms outside my apartment for the rest of my life." Jane shook her head at Korsak.

"We'll get'em, you and the Doc just stay safe, ok?" Korsak nodded at Jane, and Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You too," Jane grinned at Korsak and Frost before turning to realize that Agent Dean was standing between her and the door. She took a deep breath and strode over to the FBI agent. "It was nice seeing you," Jane put on a smile, hoping to get out of the situation quickly. Though she knew she was not that lucky, despite her attempt to move towards the door, Dean opened his mouth.

"Maybe," Dean started, his voice now hushed, "after you get back, we could go out to dinner?"

"Listen," Jane stepped out into the hallway with Dean, her voice also softened. "It's nice that you're still into me like that and all. But I'm sort of seeing someone now." Jane watched Dean's face for his reaction. First he turned away, then he nodded and looked back to Jane.

"Are you happy?" He asked. Jane took a deep breath and looked over Dean's shoulder to see Maura standing down the hall in front of the elevators. Maura looked up from her blackberry to give Jane a small smile and wave. That was all it took to set a smirk upon Jane's face.

"Yes," Jane nodded decisively, "I'm very happy." Dean looked down to the ground before shrugging and looking back to Jane.

"I hope he knows how lucky he is," Dean's attempt at kind words made Jane bite the corner of her lip to stop from laughing. Jane simply nodded as she tried to hide the smirk on her lip.

"Well I need to get going," Jane said as she saw the elevator doors open down the hall. "It was nice seeing you," Jane bid Agent Dead farewell before zipping down the hall to jump into the elevator with Maura before the doors closed. The Maura that Jane met in the elevator was not a happy one. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her lips were pursed tightly, and her eyes seemed to be burning holes into the doors behind Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow as she looked Maura up and down. "Are you jealous of Dean?" Maura furrowed her brow and looked away from Jane.

"Insecure would be a more fitting term, but yes," Maura said after a second and returning her eyes to Jane's.

"Well you shouldn't be," Jane moved to stand in front of Maura. She took Maura's hands out from their position tucked underneath her arms, and held them in her own strong hands. "I've wanted this, with you, for a very long time. I'm not about to throw it away just because some guy I had a crush on comes back to town." Maura blinked up at Jane as a smile slowly made its way to her lips. Maura shifted her weight from one foot to the other before rising onto her tip toes.

"Good," Maura nodded slightly before placing her lips on Jane's.

* * *

><p>Maura ran through a mental checklist as she climbed into the passenger seat of Jane's car. After changing out of Jane's close and into something more comfortable, she had packed a week's worth of clothing, including a number of outfits for any unexpected situations that could pop up while they were away, and the complete contents of her bathroom that were a part of her daily regime. She had packed her laptop and it's charger, as well as her phone charger and a number of recent medical journals she needed to catch up on to occupy her time. In her purse were her keys, her phone, her wallet, her i-pod, and a number of small <em>emergency kits<em>, similar to the one she showed Jane on their double date with the yoga instructor and Jorge. Maura Isles had been called many things in the course of her life, but unprepared was never one of them.

Jane was inside the house, giving last minute directions to Angela on how to properly care for Bass and Jo Friday. Maura had been banished to the car only minutes earlier, when Angela asked why they were leaving town so suddenly. When Jane answered that they were just trying to get away from the reporters and relax, Maura almost started hyperventilating. How Jane could so easily lie to her mother was beyond Maura, which is why she was sent out to the car to _finish packing their things_. Eventually Jane emerged from the house with Angela behind her, carrying Jo.

"You two have a nice time," Angela called from the door way as Jane climbed into the car. "Drive safely, on the track too Jane."

"Ok Ma, I got it," Jane rolled her eyes as she turned her face away from her mother.

"Goodbye Angela," Maura leaned across Jane to wave to Mrs. Rizzoli as Jane started the engine.

"Seeya Ma," Jane nodded in her mother's direction before pulling out of the driveway and turning onto the street. Jane easily found her way out of Maura's neighborhood, and onto the highway, though she required Maura's directions once they were out of Boston. Jane had been driving for almost 40 minutes when Maura spoke up. Until that point Maura had reclined her chair and closed her eyes while Jane had the radio playing some rock station that gave Jane flashbacks to her school dances. But now, no longer reclined and fully awake, Jane turned down the music and glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry what did you say?" Jane asked as she changed lanes to go around a truck going too slow to be in the left lane.

"I asked you if we were out?" Maura stated calmly. Based on the confused, scared, and disturbed look on Jane's face, Maura became prepared to grab the wheel if necessary.

"Really?" Jane turned to look at Maura briefly with her trademark stare before returning her eyes to the road.

"It's a valid question," Maura however, kept her eyes locked on Jane. "We haven't discussed this, I don't know where we stand, how I am supposed to behave around you in public." Maura shook her head slightly as she voiced her concerns, eventually eliciting a sigh from the detective.

"No Maura, we are not, out."

"Why?" Maura questioned, Jane took a deep breath before answering.

"Because, this is all new to us. I don't want other people's noses in our business while we figure this out. The last thing I need is the guys covering my desk in rainbows, or calling me Gayzzoli." Jane looked at Maura, trying to gauge her reaction while at the same time keeping an eye on the road. Maura raised an eyebrow at the _Gayzzoli _comment, but other than that, she showed no reaction.

"It won't be permanent though, right. We will tell people eventually?" Jane could tell by the sound of Maura's voice that this was something important to her. Jane remembered that Maura couldn't lie, not that she ever forgot but at this moment it crossed her mind. Hiding this, almost lying to her friends and family, it must be torture for her.

"Yes," Jane nodded decisively, "once we've settled into this, figured out who we are as a couple, we can tell people." Maura nodded slowly as she took a slow deep breath.

"Alright," Maura smirked as she moved a hand onto Jane's thigh. "however if you continue to jump across the room whenever someone interrupts us, they are going to get suspicious." Jane opened her mouth to argue, but after looking back and picturing how she must have looked, flushed and standing on the polar opposite side of the room as her best friend, she closed her mouth. "I won't lie," Maura added. "If someone asks me if we are dating, I will tell them the truth." Jane nodded, she didn't expect anything less from her Maura.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit Maura," were the only words Jane could utter as they entered the hotel room. Or rather, the penthouse suite Maura had reserved for them. Jane had thought the lobby impressive, but this just left her speechless, something that anyone who'd ever met her knew wasn't an easy feat. Jane nearly dropped all the bags she was carrying, she only allowed Maura to carry her purse and one small bag, in the entry way. The fact that a hotel room could have an entry way was news to Jane. She walked in slowly taking in the large dining area, with a chandler that looked like it was made from real crystal, the kitchen, equipped with a double door refrigerator, stove, microwave, and a fully stocked bar. Jane actually did drop the bags when she reached the recreational area. It would have been inaccurate to say that a flat screen TV was hanging from the wall, as the TV appeared to be the entire wall. "Oh my god," Jane breathed softly as she tried to remember what games were coming up this week. Maura appeared through another doorway, no longer carrying any bags, holding only her blackberry in her hands.<p>

"You can put the bags down in the bedroom," Maura motioned nonchalantly towards the room she had just emerged from.

"Where's my room?" Jane asked as she went to pick up the bags. Jane was only met by a confused look from Maura as the M.E. approached Jane.

"I didn't think you would want a separate room," the confused look remained on Maura's face as she crouched down to Jane's level and placed a hand on one of the bags. "But if you're uncomfortable-"

"No, no," Jane quickly picked up as many of the bags as she could. "I just thought that because we're together now…" Jane trailed off, not really sure what she was thinking.

"Why would I put you in a different bedroom because we're dating, that seems incredibly counterproductive," Maura stood, holding the two bags Jane had missed. Jane rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom. She tossed the bags onto the giant bed, which Jane was certain was bigger than a king sized one. However it was what Jane saw when she entered the bathroom that made her stop in her tracks and stare.

"Maura, there's a hot tub in our bathroom." Jane stared blankly at the tub as Maura came up behind her.

"It's just a bath tub Jane."

"I could fit my whole family in there," Jane waved at the tub then grimaced, "ugh bad mental image." Maura shook her head as she came closer to Jane, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and resting her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"I was hoping it could be just the two of us," Maura smiled as she began to rock back and forth, moving Jane with her. Jane turned her head and gave Maura her sarcastic _really?_ look, to which Maura replied with a small head bob and a devious smile. "It's not as if we haven't seen each other naked before. You change in the car in front of me, and the entire freeway, frequently. Then there was the time I had to forcibly change you into your uniform, when we traded outfits in my office, and at the spa when we only had towels-"

"Ok, I get the point," Jane cut Maura off to prevent her from listing every time they'd ever gotten naked in front of each other. "But I'm beginning to think you only suggested this trip to seduce me and then have your way with me." Jane loosened Maura's arms so she could turn around and face her girlfriend.

"It wasn't the only reason," Maura said, "simply a possibility I factored into my decision." Jane rolled her eyes and left Maura's embrace to go to the bedroom. She started to unpack her bags, the fact that the first things to come out of Jane's bag were the racing shoes was not missed by Maura.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Jane continued to unpack. Maura huffed softly behind Jane before she moved to the other side of the bed and started to unpack her own things.

"I am trying Jane. This is very difficult for me. I've never had this sort of emotional connection with someone and not had the physical along with it." Maura looked up and met Jane's eyes staring at her, or more specifically down her low cut shirt as she leaned over her suit case. Jane realized she was caught when Maura gave her own version of the _really_ look and said, "You can't deny that you want it too."

"I know," Jane's eyes snapped up to Maura's. "It's just…I've never felt this way before, about anyone," Jane looked down into her suitcase at the admission. "I don't want to ruin this, us, by running into bed before we're ready." Jane turned and sat down on the bed. She put her face in her hands and sighed. "What are we-" Jane started, but paused when she felt Maura's arms wrap around her shoulders. Maura kissed the top of Jane's head before resting her chin on Jane's shoulder. Jane didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to anymore.

"I understand," Maura nodded before placing a kiss at the base of Jane's ear. "However, this does not give you an excuse to run away. If we weren't dating would you have wanted a separate room, or avoid touching me in public?"

"No," Jane admitted quietly.

"Then you definitely shouldn't be doing it now that we are together."

"Got it," Jane tilted her head back to look at Maura, making the medical examiner smile. "We should unpack since it looks like we're gonna be here for a while."

"Alright, but first," Maura leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Jane's. Maura's hand inched forwards to the collar of Jane's shirt, she deftly lifted the collar with her thumb and slipped her fingers just barely under the collar.

"Maura," Jane uttered into the kiss flatly as her eyes opened and she glared at Maura.

"Sorry," Maura quickly removed her hands from Jane. But when Jane's glare didn't cease Maura spoke rapidly, "I was attempting to estimate the rate at which our relationship is progressing." At this Jane grinned, slightly, as she shook her head.

"Go unpack."

* * *

><p><strong>Alone together at last. Review please as I might update sooner if I get enough reviews.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soo soo sorry for taking so long to update. Last Friday I was traveling for the holidays, and it took me a couple more days than predicted to get the chapter written. Let me say Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating this season, consider this chapter my present to you. Now to those of you who reviewed:**

**Dragonwingz76: Thank you, I will.**

**Swaany: Here's another update for you, full of Rizziles goodness. And my exams went very well, thank you. **

**Willow008: I don't know if the moments in this chapter could be considered fluffy, but there are moments.**

**LOCISVU: Yep. But don't worry, he's not in this chapter, or any other chapter of Rizziles I plan on writing.**

**Raheema: Thank you so much. Your review made me smile as I was studying for my exams. **

**krulletje75: Thank you, and you're welcome.**

**thetamarine: Yes Jane does not move quickly in relationships. But that is why there are such things as time skips. **

**crashnburn1983: Here is more for you.**

**Kj: Here's another update for ya, enjoy.**

**Trish92: To answer your questions, without spoiling the chapter. This chapter features both Jane driving and the hot tub.**

**Shiann Mercado: Thank you so much for your review.**

**Starpoint: I'm writing an entirely new fic just for that purpose. Stay tuned**

**sweetkid45: Yeah I cry every time I read a fic and one of them is harmed, the waterworks just go and don't stop til the end of the fic.**

**B: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maura was really beginning to regret teaching Jane how to split the television screen to watch more than one program at once. Jane sat on the couch, with her feet up on the coffee table, staring at the television which was split into four screens, three different football games, and the news coverage of the apprentices' murders. Once Jane and Maura had left town, Cavanaugh had a conference with the reporters flooding the precinct's lobby. He had been sure to mention the time and location of Hoyt's funereal, though he left out the fact that the entire homicide department would be there as well, waiting to pounce. Maura was on the couch as well, her legs stretched across Jane's lap as she leaned against the arm with a book in her hands. She was holding the manual Jane had received that morning on her first day of racing school. It was a three day course, day one was in a class room, day two they were taken out to the track and taught about the cars themselves, and the instructor took each student on a quick ride around the track. Day three would be when the students got to get behind the wheel, it was the day Jane was most looking forward to. Currently, Maura was quizzing Jane on what she had learned at driving school, or at least she was trying too. The test was on day three, before they would get into the cars, and Jane was not worried in the least.<p>

"The incline of the track is?" Maura glanced up from the book to view Jane's focused eyes flicking back and forth between the four screens.

"Thirty five degrees," Jane answered without turning from the television.

"The max speed of a-" Maura started to ask another question.

"Maura, please," Jane now faced Maura. "I learned how to drive at the police academy, most of this is the same stuff, and what isn't, is just common sense. I've got this ok?" Jane put her hand over the book to gently pull it from Maura's grasp.

"Alright," Maura crossed her arms over her chest, slightly disgruntled. Jane sighed and gave Maura a compassionate look.

"Thank you," Jane stood, holding Maura's feet in her hands, and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Maura's lips before sitting down and bringing Maura's feet back onto her lap. Maura could only smile, her lips remained closed as she watched Jane return to her television watching. It was perhaps a minute later that Jane's phone rang with the tone that identified Korsak as the caller. Jane had to thrust her hips up into the air and wiggle around a bit to get her cell phone out of her pocket, earning an eye roll from Maura, before answering.

"Hey Korsak, how's it going?" Jane asked, her eyes now on the news coverage of the apprentices' most recent murder. Maura watched as Jane nodded and made various grunting like responses to what Korsak was telling her. "Thanks, keep us updated," Jane nodded before she hung up the phone. Without being prompted by Maura, Jane passed on Korsak's news. "Turns out watching the grave was a good idea. They've already got the confessions for the murders in Cambridge, Springfield, and Trenton. They've got suspects more suspects in custody but they think they're still missing one. They're still watching the grave, in case he shows up." Jane shrugged.

"Do you wish were there?" Maura asked, seeing the longing on Jane's face.

"I want to do something, catch this last murderer, make him confess. I can't just sit here and watch while they round up the bad guys." Jane stood and clenched her fists. She looked down at Maura's face, her hands slowly relaxing and her fingers uncurling. "But I will. I will stay here, with you, in this huge hotel room, driving fast cars, and watching a giant TV as long as I need to." Maura furrowed her brow at first, but upon the realization that Jane was using sarcasm, she smirked.

"Oh it must be torture," Maura repressed a laugh as Jane smiled down at her, with a traceable amount of deviousness on her lips.

"The worst."

* * *

><p>"Really Maura?" Jane whined as she zipped up the jump suit.<p>

"Yes," Maura nodded as she turned on her digital camera. "Your mother asked for pictures."

"She also wants me to bring home a man, are you gonna help her with that too?" Jane glared as she knelled down to pull on the racing shoes Maura bought her. Maura's response was a simple but cheeky glare. Day three of racing school, after passing the written test, it was now Jane's turn to drive around the track. Jane finished lacing up the racing shoes and stood, just in time for Maura to take a picture. "Come on."

"Just one more," Maura asked, holding up a delicate finger.

"Fine," Jane rolled her eyes as Maura smiled excitedly and asked one of Jane's classmates to take the picture. Maura then hurried to Jane's side in front of the car, immediately striking a pose. Jane rolled her eyes and then mirrored Maura's stance as the picture was taken. As Maura ran back to collect her camera, Jane could only imagine how ridiculous the picture looked, Maura in that form fitting dress and heels, always ready for a photo shoot, and then her, in an old, oversized, fire-retardant, racing suit. Maura, however seemed happy as she turned off the camera and stuck it into her purse. "Can I go now?" Jane asked raising her arms in the air in Maura's direction.

"Yes," Maura nodded and smiled cheekily. Maura watched as Jane climbed into the car with the instructor and started the engine. She was standing at the side of the track when Jane floored it and took off down the track. As Maura watched Jane take the first turn, she could feel eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder to view the rest of Jane's driving class, all male. According to Jane, most of them had also received this as a present, for birthdays and anniversaries. The remainder of the class were frat brothers, here as a part of the bachelor party. One of them approached her, and she immediately began her visual analysis.

"Hey," he nodded at her with a smirk on his face. He had strong features, most notably his wide set jaw and defined cheekbones. His hairline was slightly thinned, the beginning of male pattern baldness, and his left eye lid hung approximately two millimeters lower on his eye than his right. Maura knew that most women would have noticed the flaws that she did, most women would consider him very cute. But she was not most women.

"Hello," She smiled cordially before returning her eyes to the black sports car that zipped around the track.

"I don't remember seeing you in class," he grinned down at her as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "And I would definitely remember seeing you."

"That would be because I wasn't there. I'm not taking the course, Jane is," Maura motioned to the car as it zoomed by them.

"Too bad, cuz you would look really good in that car." Maura was flattered by his words despite herself.

"Thank you," she nodded to him.

"You know, we're going all going out tonight, if you want-" The man started smoothly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I feel I should stop you now," Maura turned from the track to face the man, just as the sports car swerved and skidded to a stop in front of them. "but I am not here to meet men, I'm here to watch my girlfriend." Maura smirked at him then turned on her toes and walked in Jane's direction. Jane emerged from the car, removed her helmet, and let out a loud excited shout. Maura smiled at Jane and was surprised to be quickly scooped up into the detective's arms and spun around.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," Jane announced before putting Maura back on the ground.

"We weren't together when I registered you for the course, I believe that-"

"Fine then you are the best best friend ever," Jane shook her head happily then pulled Maura into a tight hug. It was at that moment that the driving instructor walked over to them.

"I've never had a student push the car to max speeds before," The instructor looked at her sternly as he opened up his binder and wrote on a piece of paper. He took the paper, which turned out to be a certificate of completion, and handed it to Jane. "You're good to go." Jane happily took the certificate, and began to intensely examine it. Maura had to take her by the arm and lead her off of the track to her car. On the way they passed the man who tried to flirt with Maura. She proudly wrapped her arms around Jane's, and leaned on Jane's shoulder. The man looked absolutely bewildered and speechless, Maura found that she was smiling just as much externally as she was internally.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, driving that car, it was the best feeling in the world," Jane Rizzoli lay her head back against the cold marble of the bathtub. She placed her champagne glass down on the corner of the bubble filled tub and closed her eyes. She could hear Maura's soft footsteps as she entered the bathroom. Jane opened one eye slightly to see the doctor wearing only a short bathrobe. After subtly looking Maura up and down out of the corner of her eye, she murmured "better than sex." Maura laughed.<p>

"Well you've never had sex with me," Maura slyly sat down at the edge of the bathtub and leaned over Jane.

"Your modesty amazes me," Jane smirked before Maura lowered her lips onto Jane's. It was then that the doorbell rang, and Maura's head immediately perked up.

"That'll be the champagne I ordered," Maura stood.

"You ordered more champagne? I do believe you are trying to get me drunk," Jane smirked as she watched Maura leave the bathroom. Maura walked through the bedroom out to the living and dining area to the entry way. She deftly opened the door to see the a young man in a bellhop's uniform pushing a room service cart. On the cart sat the ice bath, cooling the champagne, and a silver tray covered by a matching dome. "Are those the chocolates I ordered?"

"Yes ma'am," the bellhop nodded.

"Come in then," Maura motioned for him to enter as backed away from the door. "Bring it into the kitchen," Maura turned and led the man to the kitchen. She could hear the cart following behind her, until it came to a stop in the middle of the room. Maura didn't even look before she went to the counter to get a tip for the man out of her purse.

"Hey Maur-" Jane, now dressed in a robe, started as she came through the bedroom doorway. Her face suddenly changed from relaxed to grim. Jane didn't have a chance to utter a warning as she saw the bellhop pulling the handle of a switchblade out of his pocket. She burst into a sprint, hearing the click of the blade as she made contact with him.

"Jane what are you-" Maura spun around just in time to see Jane tackle the bellhop to the ground. Jane fought the man for the blade, knocking from his hand a moment after they hit the ground. Once she had disarmed him, Jane swiftly threw her fist into his face. She then rolled him over onto his stomach and sat on his back, holding his hands together.

"Who are you?" Jane shouted at the man. He only growled at her and she pulled him off of the ground only to slam him back down a second later. "Who are you?" Jane shouted again.

"Jason Simpson, that is my name. You killed the greatest man who ever lived, so now I'm going kill you."

"You were Hoyt's apprentice?" Maura breathed for the first time since Jane came storming out of their room.

"I was his best," the man squirmed under Jane's grip, but she held him down tightly. Jane ignored his words and glanced at Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"Call hotel security, and Korsak, looks like we've got their last killer."

* * *

><p>Jane stood in front of Maura as Jason Simpson was hauled out of the room by two hotel security guards. They would hold him until Boston PD could pick him up, in about an hour. Maura looked down, noticing a small red spot on the carpet. A reddish-brown drop splashed into the red spot on the carpet, allowing Maura to follow its path back up to Jane's hand.<p>

"Jane, your bleeding," Maura said once Simpson was taken from the room. Jane turned, looked at Maura, and followed Maura's eyes back to her own hand.

"Oh," Jane raised her hand to her face and rolled the sleeve of her robe up her arm. It revealed a fresh bleeding cut on the side of her wrist. Maura quickly reached over the kitchen counter and pulled out a clean washcloth. She had it pressed to Jane's wrist in a second, and then held Jane's hand up by her ear. Their eyes met, before Maura could stop it, words started pouring out.

"I'm sorry, I let him in, I wasn't-" Jane raised her good hand and held it in front of Maura's mouth.

"You couldn't have known," Jane began softly. "It's not your fault. What matters is that we got him." Maura nodded silently before bringing Jane's arm down and removing the wash cloth. Maura's eyes looked over the wound very carefully.

"It's a very shallow cut, it won't require stitches," Maura stated in a very matter of fact manner as she pressed the washcloth to Jane's wrist again. "I don't believe it will scar either."

"That's good," Jane nodded, "God knows I don't need any more of those." Maura only nodded silently. Once again, Jane raised her good hand to Maura's face. This time she used it to lift Maua's face up so she could look into the M.E.'s eyes. "I love that you don't judge people, you aren't cynical, or suspicious. And I love you." Maura's eyes grew wider as they started to tear. "I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. But Dr. Maura Isles, I love you." Maura moved closer to Jane, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"I love you too," Maura whispered before placing her soft lips on Jane's. Jane moved her good hand to the small of Maura's back and pulled her close. When then finally parted, Maura looked at the washcloth at Jane's arm. "I'll get a bandage for that." Maura reached around Jane and into her purse. A moment later she pulled out a small first aid kit.

"You brought a first aid kit with you?" Jane asked, almost laughing as Maura picked out an appropriately sized bandage.

"Of course," Maura nodded as she placed the bandage over Jane's cut. Jane, fighting against her laughter, smiled.

"Somehow, I feel that I shouldn't be surprised."

"You really shouldn't be," Maura agreed as she looked up, back into Jane's eyes. After a moment or three, Jane sighed and looked away from Maura.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Jane asked.

"I do not have telepathy so I cannot possibly know what you are thinking. Though I am competent enough at interpreting body language to know that it was an unpleasant thought," Maura said, causing Jane to roll her eyes. "What was that look for?"

"That was a rhetorical question Maura," Jane snickered momentarily. "What I was going to say is that I just realized, we're gonna have to talk to IA again." At this Maura frowned.

"I really don't like them."

"Don't worry about," Jane held Maura close, "nobody does."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't panic. While this story has ended I do have more adventures in mind for Jane and Maura. One specifically for those of you who wanted me to change the rating of this story to M. Anyway I won't be able to post them until after Christmas, but probably before I go back to school. Review please and I'll probably write the next fic faster.<br>**


End file.
